AVATAR:Relighting the Torch
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Aang has been missing for almost six months without any farewell letter, or goodbye, so as Katara, Sokka and Toph continue on their journey to find him. They are thrown for a loop, when a different Aang appears or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR Book 2.1 (**_Chapter 1: Relighting a Torch_**   
****  
AUTHOR: Heatmizzer**

**RATING: PG.**

**DISTRIBUTION: if you're one of the writers of the show. Contact me and we can work out a deal, if your writer on here just please asks me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nickelodeon owns it and I love them for that.**

**FEEDBACK: PWWWWWWWWWWEASE write back what you think.**

**SUMMARY: What can I say just read the title and you'll get it but read it.**

**DEDICATION: Me and every, Aang/ Katara fan, to saunter on this Earth.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This would be a fun show to see, so if you like it, write to the show and tell them. I need a J-O-B.**

PROLOGUE:

**Aang has been missing for almost six months without any farewell letter, or goodbye, so as Katara, Sokka and Toph continue on their journey to find him. They are thrown for a loop, when a different Aang appears or does he?**

UPON APPA'S BACK…

"Katara, I thinks it's best we stop, Appa needs to rest, he's been going at this for four days." Sokka called out while Appa continued in distress.

"No, will find him and if he sees Appa, he'll find us." She continued. Immediately, Sokka began to build a case when suddenly, Toph hit him with a rock.

"Ouch." He announced angered, Toph than headed over to Katara who looked as though she lost her Mother over again.

"Katara, you knew that this time would come. That Aang would have to go on without us; I think that in many ways he was preparing us. We must continue to warn others of the plans and prepare for this final war. I think it's time we stop and rest, and reach out to these small towns."

"No, he's going to find us."

"Listen, sister, you have to suck it up and move on. Aang is gone and we will never see-"

"Um Toph…"Sokka interrupted.

"Wait a minute, Sokka. Now you listen, Katara, Aang is the avatar, he has a different life to lead"

"Toph?" Sokka interrupted again.

"I said wait. She needs to know-"

"Aang!" he called out.

"What?" she replied, immediately Katara ran to front of the bison and noticed an older boy about Sokka's height flying towards them.

"Is it really?" Toph called out.

"I think so." Katara replied.

"AANG! AANG!" Sokka called out, immediately in no time Appa arrived and soon Aang landed.

"Welcome back, Aang." Sokka said preparing him self for the hug that would follow but this time, Aang just stuck his hand out. Sokki follow through with a firm handshake despite this being a first, Aang then continued and hugged Toph.

"Toph." He called out. Immediately Toph looked angered.

"Where the hell have you been Air boy?"

"Avatar Roku tested me. I had to do it, to prove that I was ready."

"So are you?" Katara added confused.

"Yes and I passed but I kept replaying in my head, the question of how? That is, how I made it this far and through Avatar Roku's challenges. I kept thinking about what got me through and back here and the only thing I could think of was."

"To save the world." Sokka added.

"No." Aang continued.

"Oh, you could have fooled me, Katara always repeats it in the opening sequence." He whispered under his breath,

"Then what is it?" Toph asked.

"It was.." Aang suddenly looked at Katara placing his hand over hers. In her thoughts, she had a feeling of awkwardness. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was unaware of the changes that had taken place in Aang. He wasn't a child; he was an avatar, a master of his craft, wise beyond his years and an adult. By him taking her hand in that way, she hadn't realized how much his hands had engulfed hers so; it frightened her. "You." He replied.

Immediately, Katara pulled away, she didn't quite feel right, she felt embarrassed. Noticing her quick response, Aang quickly fixed his answer, "…I meant you all. We need to continue because I will need you all in the end."

"O-Kay." Toph added not quite sure he was telling the truth.

"So did Avatar Roku tell you my part in all this?" Sokka quickly added.

"Not everything is about you." Toph was quick to remind him. Suddenly, Katara fell light headed as she descended Aang caught her.

"Katara?" Aang and Sokka both yelled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm tired." She said.

"There's a town ahead, we can rest there." Aang said, quickly Appa whisked the group off towards the town. "We'll rest but as soon as everyone is better, we're off, I'm expected soon." Aang said in a serious tone.

_NEXT:_

Aang and crew are put up for the night in She Sung, an old yet modern castle that belongs to the last Emperor KeKo Orechoy and Empress She Sung, his wife. As welcomed guest, the Emperor, is more than enlightened by what the group has to offer in AVATAR Book 2.1 (Chapter 2: Relighting a Torch)


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR Book 2.1 (**_Chapter 2: Relighting a Torch_

Aang and crew are put up for the night in She Sung, an old yet modern castle that belongs to the last Emperor KeKo Orechoy and Empress She Sung, his wife. As welcomed guest, the Emperor, is more than enlightened by what the group has to offer.

"Some town…there's no people." Sokka revealed as another rock landed against his head, when he turned back he noticed the grin on Toph's face. "Are you sure your blind?"

"I could've sworn there was people here." Aang said running off to check the rest of the area.

"Well maybe fire nation came through"

"MOVE SOKKA!" Toph interrupted.

"Look, these little demands you have been throwing at me are starting to really…"suddenly the ground started to shake, immediately Toph ran towards Sokka. As an incline of the Earth rose above the ground, it split the group of four into two groups of two. As smoke cleared, Katara wondered if Sokka and Toph were o-k.

"What happened?" Aang called out, as he made his way back.

"I don't know…one moment Toph and Sokka were fighting and then she told him to move and they vanished. I believe they could be on the other side but"

"Calm down, I'll go and check." Instantaneously, Aang burst up with a gust of wind, only to found himself shocked by the newly created earth that went for miles.

"What? Do you see them?" Katara called out.

"No, it's just a flat plane of land."

"Well they just can't be gone." She called up as Aang landed beside her. Abruptly, he jumped into Earth bending stance. With all his focus, he pushed forward, with no effort the ground broke back creating an entrance to what seemed to be a cave.

"Momo, you and Appa stay and guard the fort." Aang called out, Momo than ran off and climb upon Appa who growled to confirm. Aang picked up a nearby stick; he snapped the end of the branch sending a pulse of fire to light it. He gave it to Katara then bowed allowing her to go ahead first.

Katara tried to remain focused but when Aang wasn't looking she found herself grinning. She hadn't been shown that most gentleman action in a long time, it felt strange but at the same time so right.

As Sokka awoke he quickly looked around for Toph, he remembered it was his stupidity that caused this.

"Toph, TOPH! Oh no." he cried out, without delay he heard a noise from behind him. He turned to find Toph lighting a bushel of branches. As the fire began to engulf more of the wood, Sokka was engulfed by something else. He didn't know if it was Toph's long and rugged hair or her gentle face that drew him to focus directly on her.

"Um…" he said rubbing the back of his neck." I owe you an apology and a thank you."

"You think." She replied sarcastically.

Sokka felt weird; usually he would not be at a loss for a snappy come back. However Toph could've said anything and he'd be happy with that.

"I'm sorry." He added, as Toph's face looked unforgiving. Sokka felt the need to make her understand, he just had to. "It's just sometimes when you're looked upon as the odd man out, the powerless fellow; it's important to encourage your ego, even if you're the only one doing so. I didn't mean to not listen to your instruction, it's just…" as Sokka continued, Toph could feel his heart race a mile a minute. Was this all over her? She thought. She just had to test this hypothesis, so she began to come towards him slowly. With every step the pounds became hard and hard, she thought what was really bringing on this affect.

"Sokka?"

"Yes." He quickly replied nervously.

"Do I scare you?" she said.

"No." he replied but that was a lie because the beats were practically coming out of his chest.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, but if I were…how would you know?"

"Your heart is racing, every time I get closer."

"Well that's not why."

"Then why?" she said stepping closer.

"Well, because…well when…"

"Scared."

"No, I wasn't scared…I mean I'm not scared."

"You're a chicken, afraid of little old me."

"No, it's just…well-"

"Well, what?" out of the blue Sokka found himself pulling Toph into a kiss.

As Aang and Katara pressed there way through the earth, there was still no sign of Sokka and Toph.

"Sokka should have just listened to Toph, there would be no trouble." Katara continued, as Aang made sure her way was provided.

"Well, we all know that Sokka is Sokka, and I'm pretty sure he and Toph are working it out to find us." Aang added, when suddenly Katara stopped. Before her and Aang there stood a group of warriors, ready to fight.

"Stop right there." One warrior called out, as Aang took out his staff, he positioned himself between Katara and the group of men. " I said-"

"Jung Sun, only a fool would fight this young man and woman."

"What do you mean, my liege?"

"Can you see, she is Katara, great teacher of water bending and the man who stands to protect her is the avatar, Aang."

"The Avatar." Jung Sun replied. Immediately, all of the warriors fell and bowed before Aang. As Aang looked at the men, he then looked at Katara who smiled and then before the man who ousted him.

"Please, do not bow, I have yet to fulfill my journey and I am not worthy."

"Oh, but you will be. I am one who has had the pleasure of seeing two centuries of Avatar."

"And who might you be?" Katara questioned.

"I'm Emperor KeKo, leader of the sun tribe."

"The lost Sun Tribe?"

"Not exactly lost, just awaiting the last war."

"You were the first to preach to others to live in tranquility, your warriors are from every element." Aang added.

"Yes, and am so honored to have you here."

"Happy to be here."

"I do believe you are missing some friends, and I do apologize it's just my warriors are taught to capture those who step on our land, it is a way of protecting what we have. When we saw you fly above we weren't sure of who you were, so we descended in the underground. However, I have sent my men out to track them and they shall be brought to the castle. Where I hope you all will stay and feast tonight."

"I accept." Aang called out. "That is if Katara."

"Sure."

PAPP Sokka flew across the cave landing against the wall.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Sokka announced.

"How dare you do that?" Toph replied angered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just kiss you…it's just"

"Not that. How dare you not warn me."

"What? I'm confused. You didn't mind the kiss, you wanted to know if I was going to kiss you."

"Yes. First of all, although I can sense movement, I can't see it. So when someone grabs you and kisses you out of the blue it kind of..."

"Oh…" Sokka said standing up, he then came over towards Toph. "I guess I've learned a new lesson."

"I hope you did." She said.

"Yea, I did. Next time, I'll just have to tell you…"Sokka replied serious. "Toph, I'm going to kiss you." He suddenly pulled her into a kiss. As they pulled away, Sokka looked at her and smiled. "So is that better?"

"Much better." Immediately there was blast, Sokka managed to cover her and protect her. As the smoke cleared, Sun warriors stood before them.

"What's happening?" Toph called out.

"I don't know but there is a group of warriors…"suddenly the group bowed before them. "They're bowing."

"Master Sokka, Mistress Toph…we are here to escort you back to King Keko of the Sun Tribe's castle where the Avatar and Mistress Katara awaits. We apologize for the quickness and rough housing we carried out in the capturing of you two. However it was only to protect us from the Fire Nation."

"We understand." Toph replied, quickly walking towards them and leaving Sokka confused. What was happening? Better yet, why didn't she stay with him? Questions he thought would have to be answered later or at least before he rested.

King Keko introduces his beautiful wife, Queen Sung She, the namesake of the kingdom. When the boys go off to get newly dressed garments and ready for the dinner, they learn some advice on woman and the girls the same but will this dispute on ideas forever change the Sun Kingdom, and the travel four…Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 3: Relighting a Torch)


	3. Chapter 3

AVATAR Book 2.1_**Chapter 3: Relighting a Torch)**_

**_King Keko introduces his beautiful wife, Queen Sung She, the namesake of the kingdom. When the boys go off to get newly dressed garments and ready for the dinner, they learn some advice on woman and the girls the same but will this dispute on ideas forever change the Sun Kingdom, and the travel four…Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 3: Relighting a Torch)_**

Toph continued to walk down the corridor among the rest of the warriors, as Sokka remained behind them contemplating. As thoughts flooded his mind, he just couldn't understand why Toph was ignoring him. They had kissed twice and he knew she kissed him back or at least from his premature experience, she did. He thought maybe Toph was and she was just patronizing him before.

"So Toph, you are blind totally?" Jung Sun asked.

"Yes, General."

"So how did you become the great warrior you are?"

"I have not become a great warrior until my purpose is fulfilled."

"Interesting note." He replied. As Sokka listened, he was confused because if he has asked her she would of replied training and sense. Her answer was intellectual, witty and almost girlie.

"So you are a philosopher?" Jung Sun asked.

"No, just opinionated." She replied. Ah, yes that was normal Toph again Sokka thought. As a smile donned his face, it quickly faded at the statements that came next.

"Well, Madame Toph, will you do me the honor of sitting beside me at dinner?"

"Yes, General Jung Sun, I'd be honored." Immediately Sokka knew her and him was a joke, her eagerness to join him had confirmed it. As anger built in him, he found himself seeking vengeance, if Toph was threw with him, he would be threw with her.

* * *

"I am truly grateful, King Keko with this invitation and these fine clothes." Aang interjected as he placed his vest on.

"Well certainly I am happy to live and see another Avatar. I pray that before I am gone from this life I shall have seen my people, all people free and living together."

"I do too but I must admit there are some reservations I have."

"Like what, Aang?"

"Life…I fear that when my time comes, it will end as well and I will never see what I tried so desperately to prevent. I will never see- "

"Katara?"

"What?"

"Aang, it is a foolish man who cannot see how much you are devoted to Katara."

"Then you must not be foolish, I am in love with Katara but I'm not aware of how to tell her and save the world. Nothing would please me more to not be the avatar, to be Aang who's madly in love with Katara and ready to spend the rest of our lives together. However I must admit if it wasn't for being the avatar I would have never met Katara."

"Well, it more important to reveal your thoughts before time comes."

"I try but I feel she's so focus on the task at hand she will never allow herself to accept it."

* * *

"This coat is beautiful Queen Sung She."

"Well, it should be it was made with red silks from the fire nation, it is rare but it's perfect for you." She said as Katara looked unfocused, the Queen noticed her nonchalant look.

"Katara?"

"Yes?" Katara said peering down at Aang and King Keko.

"Might I make a comment?"

"Sure, go ahead." Katara replied looking at the Queen.

"Although you have become close, you must remember that his journey was not meant for you."

"What?"

"Katara, you must think of Aang as a teacher to a student, once that student has excelled you must let him advance to next part of his life alone. If he has to worry about you and everyone else how can he focus on leading and taking down the Fire Lord."

"You don't think I know that…every time I would be more than happy to fall for him and fall hard but I remember he's the avatar and that's it. "

"I'm sorry, Katara." Immediately there was a knock at the door, as the Queen and Katara came over, Toph and Sokka walked in. Immediately Sokka ran over and hugged Katara tight.

"I thought something had seriously happened to you." Katara said, she then hit Sokka really hard.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Not listening to Toph, your stupidity got you in trouble." Katara replied as Toph smiled, as Sokka stared at her. Toph looked at him confused, she could sense his anger towards her. What was he so angry about? She could not figure it out.

"Well, Queen Sung She, I present my brother Warrior Sokka and Earth bending Master Toph." As the two bowed before the Queen she bowed back.

"I am gently honored we have learned of your travels and are greatly happy that you have graced us with your presence."

"It's a honor as well." Sokka added.

"Well Warrior Sokka, the men are down changing, I believe there is also some clothes for you too, once of the guards can lead you there."

"Thank-you." Sokka replied as he passed the women Toph caught his arm.

"Sokka?" she called out but was returned with a shrug away, Sokka had pulled away, he then hesitated before exiting.

"I will see you all later." He replied sinking his head down remorseful. As Katara noticed the replying look on Toph's face she knew there was a story to be told.

* * *

"Listen Aang, after tonight's dinner go take Katara, head for the Suri Garden and tell her."

"Tell her what?" a voice said behind the two men. As Aang looked up he found Sokka standing there.

"Sokka?" Aang called out. "King Keko, please meet my best friend and Katara's brother, Sokka. He's a great warrior of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Welcome, Warrior Sokka."

"Thank you, King Keko."

"Well, I must leave you two, I must go check on business. Aang, please show Sokka his things and I will see you later." King Keko continued.

"Sure." Aang replied as the King exited.

"So what was the King talking about?"

"Oh, just something that was on my mind."

"About Katara?"

"Well yes."

"Look, Aang, I've been wanting to tell you something that I should of told you along time ago."

"What?"

"Leave Katara alone!"

"What?" Aang questioned again, was Sokka serious?

"I said leave my little sister alone, she's gone through enough."

"You don't think I know that."

"No, you don't, you keep trying to throw yourself on her but not any more, not as long as I'm here and her big brother."

"Look Sokka, I really don't care for your opinion nor do I care for the tone in which it came. Katara and I are none of your business."

"Well I just made it my business." Sokka said stepping up on Aang. As Aang looked face-to-face at Sokka he felt something he'd never ever felt towards the person he'd treated like a big brother, he felt hate and anger.

"You don't want to do this Sokka."

"Try me…"

"Like I said Katara and I are none of your business." He said walking away, suddenly; Aang felt an object heading for him. Immediately he turned to catch Sokka's boomerang, as it landed in his hand, Sokka followed through with a punch causing Aang to fall and land outside on the balcony. Immediately Aang stood up in fighting position ready to fight.

"No-"

"Because your scared."

"No, I didn't say I wouldn't, I am but I don't want to get this coat messed up." He said taking it off, as he placed against something he stood to face Sokka. "And I'll do you a favor, no bending just man to man…

**NEXT:**

**As Aang and Sokka continue to fight, Toph and Katara enter; things are said that will change the lives of the group forever. Will this present a problem in the last battle? Dinner is served…**_**Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 4: Relighting a Torch)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR Book 2.1 (**_Chapter 4: Relighting a Torch_

**As Aang and Sokka continue to fight, Toph and Katara enter; things are said that will change the lives of the group forever. Will this present a problem in the last battle? Dinner is served…**_**Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 4: Relighting a Torch)**_

As Aang flew back against the wall, he couldn't believe that Sokka was that good or he that weak. As he threw his fist against Sokka's face, he continued, never noticing the blood forming on his bottom lip. Sokka then dropkicked him, immediately, Aang flipped back on the ground into an earth-bending stance.

"So it's looks like the little Avatar cannot go without his powers…"Sokka taunted as Aang punched him.

"No, it's just a really good opener." Aang continued.

* * *

"Katara, something's happening?" Toph called out. 

"What Toph?" The Queen interjected.

"No, it's coming from downstairs." Toph then became quiet, she then focused and centered in on the ruckus. "Aang, Sokka?" she called out as Katara ran over to the balcony, as she peered down, she saw the two fighting.

"There's fighting!" Katara announced as she and the women ran out of the room.

* * *

Sokka finally pinned a tired Aang against the wall, immediately Aang began to noticed the anger and resentment coming from his eyes 

"Sokka, what's behind all this?"

"Look, your job is to save the world not break one."

"You mean Katara? You actually think I'm going to break Katara's heart…"as Aang let go of Sokka, he focused on his face. Sokka truly believed that Aang was bad for Katara. Suddenly, Katara, Toph and King Keko came in.

"So are you going to stay away from Katara?"

"Sokka, what's going on? What do you mean stay away from me? Sokka?" she called out.

"Fine, you win." Aang then walked out.

"Aang? AANG?" Katara called out. "Sokka, what's happened?" she continued, Sokka just heads back out towards the balcony.

"Katara, why don't you go check on Aang, I'll go alert the chef to push the dinner back to later." The King said exiting with Katara, as the door shut Toph looked towards the balcony.

"Why is it that you always spoil it by being a jerk?" Toph stated.

"That's rather ironic coming from someone who doesn't know anything about caring for someone." Sokka added as Toph made her way over.

"Look, Sokka what's this all about? You've been acting weird since we kissed."

"Oh, you remembered that since you so clearly were interested in Jung Sun." as Toph listened closely, she smiled for Sokka was jealous. She actually found it flattering but it was time to switch her woman's intuition on.

"You're right, Sokka."

"So you are after Jung Sun?" he said turning towards Toph.

"Yes, I'm after his friendship but I like you."

"Yea, well go and be-" Sokka paused he then replayed the last statement in his head. "You do?" he continued.

"Yes, I do however not if your acting like a big jealous dumb jerk." Toph replied as Sokka smiled.

"O-k, so you know me."

"No, I just wrestled guys like you."

"Well, then you know that I'm sorry with a tad bit of embarrassed. It's just I thought since we kissed, it meant we has something and I may have gotten angered out of jealousness and taken it out on Aang but it was wrong and I-" immediately Toph kissed him. "I will never bother" she kissed him passionately, Sokka forgot all thought, he was just silenced.

"Now, that's the Sokka I like…so as soon as Katara and Aang are back your going to apologize to everyone and eat your dinner, you got that."

"Yes." He said.

"Good." She replied.

* * *

As Aang twirled about on air circles in a Do Jo located in the middle of Suri Gardens, he was frustrated and offended that Sokka would think of him in that way. More importantly, that Katara could as well felt like that too. I mean they confided in each other maybe she had transferred those sentiments to Sokka. It made him angry that a title such as Avatar could afford him happiness. He had never asked for the position he was given it without being asked. As threads of thought wove together in his head, he hadn't even noticed the rain that began to pour nor that Katara had just entered in. 

"Aang, I need to know what happened back there?" she said in at least one breath.

"Reality." Aang replied.

"Why did Sokka tell you to stay away from me?"

"He's your Brother…it's his job."

"Yes, but you know me enough Aang to know that the thoughts of my brother does not concern me."

"Really? Then why won't you give you and I a chance?" Aang said standing up. As Katara looked at him she looked shocked by the question.

"Aang, do you really think that you and I is a possibility?"

"Yes, I do but you don't."

"Do you blame me? Think about it, Aang. We all know that the past Avatar's stories all end the same. I'm afraid that if I allow myself to indulge, I will lose you as I lost my Mother and that's a pain I cannot live with."

"Katara, fear is something we all face and death is something that comes with the job of living life. I don't know what will happen in this war, I don't even know if we will win. I do know that right now, right this very second I'm here. I know that I am trying desperately in my power to not kiss you and I know that it's desperately isn't working. As Aang stood towering over Katara, she could feel the heat of his body against hers. More importantly, she could feel her heat ignite, as she took a deep breath, she thought about how she wished Aang was older, how she wished he would just grab her and suddenly, Aang pulled Katara into a kiss, as she tried to pull back, Aang continued kissing against her neck as Katara lost her power she spoke.

"Um, Aang, what happened to fighting the Temptation?"

"Do you want me to?" he said continuing to kiss her neck.

"Um…um…" she whispered when Aang looked at he. He lifted her up in his hands and began to walk towards an open room." We shouldn't be doing this?"

"But we are."

"But I'm your teacher"

"Now, it's my turn."

"But it's my first…"

"And I'm a Master of bending." He continued as he blew a small burst of air against the door, it shut completely.

Suddenly, Aang awoke sitting in a tree that peered over the Sung She Kingdom. Immediately Aang realized what had happened was just a dream and he had a dinner to go back to.

"Aang? Aang?" Katara called out looking around. "Aang?" as Aang smiled he got ready to call back, when nearby footsteps stopped him.

"Zuko?" she replied.

"Katara." He answered.

"What are you doing here?" she continued. Aang normally would have intervened but he noticed she wasn't on guard, she hadn't even got in water bending attack stance.

"I had to see you." Zuko replied…

* * *

**NEXT:**

**What happens when the heart grows dimmer? Will it end a relationship or be the start of the fall of the AVATAR? Could Katara kill the avatar before the war does? **_**Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 5: Relighting a Torch)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AVATAR Book 2.1 (**_Chapter 5: Relighting a Torch)_

**What happens when the heart grows dimmer? Will it end a relationship or be the start of the fall of the AVATAR? Could Katara kill the avatar before the war does? **_**Next time on Avatar Book 2.1 (Chapter 5: Relighting a Torch)**_

"Why, Zuko? I thought that you chose to go your separate way? Remember you are fire nation and your job is to fight the avatar."

"Katara, sometimes we make wrong decisions and then you go away and keep replaying a beautiful face over and then she gets under your skin, that you need to come back and do anything to be with her." Suddenly Katara kissed him as Aang watched in anger he now knew where he stood. Katara never reciprocated the thought because Zuko and she let him act a fool over her up until then. A strange emotion came over Aang, he wanted to kill Zuko, and he could kill Zuko. As the blue light that once donned Avatar state became the color of red, Aang was lost. Winds picked up and the sky became the color of gray. Immediately, Katara and Zuko looked up noticing Aang's new dress of black and red.

"Aang?" she called out but he hadn't listened, he dropped down in the new state. Immediately Zuko stood in front of Katara prepared to fight.

* * *

"So Sokka, I am to believe that the fight upstairs was an accident? King Keko asked coming into the room.

"Yes, King Keko, it was just from frustration."

"Good, because I would hate for Aang to become angry with someone such as you."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because there is a state in which a person with powers such as Aang can go, that is dangerous."

* * *

As Aang pushed his hands out, a strong wind blew the two back as they landed against a tree, Zuko was quick to get up and prepare to fight him.

"Get back, Katara." Zuko called out. Aand suddenly clapped creating a lightening bolt strike towards the two. As Katara screamed, she closed her eyes feeling that death was coming, but as she opened them she found Zuko and Iroh creating a force field.

"What's wrong with him, Uncle?"

"There is a state in which a power such as the Avatar can go called Bon Chi and Mauvais Chi, also known as Yin and Yang to mortals such as us."

* * *

"Why is it dangerous?" Toph called out.

"Because it is a state that deals with the battle of inner strength, for inner strength is something a mere mortal fights everyday but for an Avatar it is a one in a million."

"For an Avatar is the equal of them both however when one outweighs the other such as like a scale, it can overtake the other."

"So which one is Aang?"

* * *

"Mauvais Chi, is the one that Aang must not posses for it is the evil and to overcome it, there are only two ways…ones inner self or…"

"Or what?" Sokka asked.

"I'm afraid…death."

* * *

"I don't believe you, who do you know has been in that state?" Katara asked as Aang continued to hit beams of lightening into the force field.

"Lord Ozai, Zuko's Father."

* * *

"My liege…"Jung Sun announced.

"Yes."

"It would seem that soldiers on the East End have tracked fire nation coming this way."

"But how?"

"Well my liege, a storm has set among the Suri Forest."

"But that wouldn't-"

"It does if it's only coming from Suri Forest."

"Aang?" Sokka replied.

"It couldn't be, Aang would never become that angry." Toph added.

"Yes, he would." Sokka replied, as Toph sensed something was up.

"Sokka, why would Aang ever get mad? It wouldn't be because of your fight, so what is it?" Toph asked as everyone listened intently. Sokka knew he could not let it go, not to Toph.

"Toph, King Keko…" immediately he was interrupted.

"It's Katara." Queen Sung She entered. As King Keko looked at his wife, he knew it to be true.

"How'd?" Sokka began but the Queen silenced him with her hand.

"Dear Sokka, Toph I have been given a gift that has served well for my kingdom, I am able to sense things and for see visions of what is to come. At first, I could sense Aang's love for Katara but the vision that followed showed a struggle and test that would change him. I wondered why or what could cause that and then while speaking with Katara, I realized what. I warned her that she must not let him know, not indulge him. For her vision held an element that was key."

"What?" Toph asked.

"Zuko!" Sokka ended.

"How did you-" Toph said confused.

"When we were in Zai Zhang City, and Aang had disappeared, I awoke in the middle of the night and found Katara gone. I thought she had wondered off after Aang, so I tracked her. I didn't know what I was about to find. I could have killed him but Katara stopped me."

"So you two not talking to each other was because of that." Toph added.

"I should have told him, this is my fought."

"No, Sokka, it isn't. I told Aang to follow his heart." King Keko continued.

"You cannot prevent things from coming to past, it wasn't any of your fought." The Queen said.

"Yes, it was." Toph said in anger. "It was all your faults."

"Toph?" Sokka tried.

"No, you made a fool out of him and now he could die before ever completing the job he was meant to do. You knew and you let this play out."

"But Toph, it was to come." King Keko interjected.

"No friendship was to come, caring enough to tell him the true was to come!" Toph said standing up.

"Your right, Toph." Sokka added. "This could have very well been prevented."

"Yea, well it's too late." Toph replied leaving out, as she walked out Sokka looked down.

"Sokka, she is just angry about what is taking place, but it was something that we could prevent, it was to come-"

"My sincere apologies, Queen Sung She but that's not true and it's time something be done about it." He said leaving out.

"My dear husband something is going to take place that will change all of them tonight. A torch will be relit that shall spawn the real war and real terror."

"And as for us?" King Keko asked.

"We must wait." Queen Sung She added.

* * *

**NEXT: TIME FOR A NEW BOOK**

I have created a new book for the next half of this story; to answer all the questions and cliffhanger's of this one. It's just I didn't want to continue to create chapter after chapter. So check it out soon, **BOOK 3.1 (Chapter 1: ****THE TRU FIRE LORDS)**

_**PREVIEW OF WHAT IS TO COME:**_

"Toph, why are you fighting me?" Katara asked.

"Because the crap about us being best friends, was just that." Sending a rock towards her.

* * *

"Avatar Ruku? What has happened to me? Why haven't you revealed yourself?"

* * *

"Lord, Ozai?" Sokka announced.

"Have you accepted my invitation? Are you finally tired of having no abilities?"

**CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
